thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Krissy Jr Rides Again Pt.2
Krissy Jr Rides Again Pt.2 '''is the 100th episode in Season 8 and the last episode of the original Inotoko. The episode aired in 1998. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|(singing) What ever happened to the virgin, Inotoko, and The Anpan? Photostudio 1458414562646.jpg Photostudio 1458415868099.jpg Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg photostudio_1458422806060.jpg Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|my sister is watching tvw-7 again. is she supposed to be watching the porcupine. KennyKidna.jpg|(changes channel) i'm on NEW-10 Th (64).jpg|Who's Krissy Jr, you guys, and I? Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|(Calls 911) I git this. She just has memory loss. Kid kadee.jpg|i can fix this. my childhood bedtime clip. still loves this tape. Seven 1975-89.png|(tvw tape from Astrid) Th (64).jpg|Wtheck is this trash? I hate it. Rachel McKenna teenage.jpg|show it again Kid astrid.jpg|yes Seven 1975-89.png Th (64).jpg|I hate this and Astrid Girl. KennyKidna.jpg|agree. come to my lair (sex-nazi's room) and watch me. Kid kadee.jpg|we're about to watch astrid's clip for the third time. Th (64).jpg|Okay and who are you? Kid kadee.jpg|kadee. Th (64).jpg|I'm talking to that duck like man thingy, you idiot. KennyKidna.jpg|kenny kidna, mega man's pet. Th (64).jpg|Oh and who's that skinny clean freak calling 911' Kid astrid.jpg|fat cat. KennyKidna.jpg|nooooooooooooooo. not that loser who made me lose my apartment. i moved to the outback to live with the ATN-7 Kangaroos. they're waaaaay better than that cat loser. hqdefault (2).jpg|I'm the boss of Network Seven, '''NOT Fat Cat. Good thing Kidna is mah neighbour. Rachel McKenna teenage.jpg|hold it one minute, ATN-7 was born in 56. TVW-7 was born in 59. Th (63).jpg|It's your father Inotoko Ikeman. File:Atn7cartvw7style.jpg|who graffitied the kangaroos car? Hqdefault_(2).jpg|fat cat did it. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|uuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh fffffffffaaaaaaaaattttttttt cccccccccaaaaaaaatttttttt! i'll end you. come on porcupine. let's get rid of him. KennyKidna.jpg|sure thing. Hqdefault (2).jpg|we'll come too. Th (64).jpg|ugh. eric, kyle, and stan are at dah door. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|So is Stan. Hqdefault (2).jpg|I'm gay now. Th (63).jpg|no. its eric cartman, stan marsh, and Kyle Broflovski. we love phillip and terrance. we're all straight cuz of them. Rachel McKenna teenage.jpg|since the kangaroos are gay, fat cat is now dictator of network seven. th (65).jpg|I'm gay too. Th (65).jpg|where's eric, kyle, and stan? KennyKidna.jpg|they are watching me on tv! Th (65).jpg|Oh. Th (63).jpg|eric, stan, and kyle, get over here right now. th (66).jpg|Here. Hqdefault (2).jpg|we're gay. we're trying to get rid of the homophobial cat for ruining our car. we need a new car. KennyKidna.jpg|Ok. Atn7cartvw7style.jpg|kangaroos: did the homophobial cat wrote this in mah car? Th (65).jpg|Yep. Hqdefault (2).jpg|let us see what he looks like. i know he appears on tvw-7. ThL26W4Z68.jpg|Kangaroos: and i know he does NOT look like this......... Hqdefault (2).jpg|fat cat's real name is Francis Aloysius Thomas Cat. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|He's not fat. Hqdefault (2).jpg|Wait, I just said his real name. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|I know. KennyKidna.jpg|His name sounds not gay. I'm gay. F*ck me or this cat loser kills me off the air. I steal his ratings. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|Why did I becum straight? Hqdefault (2).jpg|yes. the homophobial cat is a straight person. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|I look straight cuz I'm a clean freak. Rachel McKenna teenage.jpg|the cat also ruined kidna's condo. KennyKidna.jpg|gr8. now i became gay. i want to f*ck the kangaroos. Scene Missing.PNG Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Plz Fuck me Kenny Kinda cuz I'm gay too. Censor bar.png |count me in cuz my nickname is the homosexual cat. Hqdefault (2).jpg|alright. Censor bar.png Hqdefault (2).jpg|Francis Aloysius Thomas Cat sucks. |I agree. |i make more money than that loser cuz im american. time to kick odie off for supportin my knock off. Ga870820.gif Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Can I be yer vice dictator. |sure. Hqdefault (2).jpg|can we be second in command? KennyKidna.jpg|can i be your secretary? |Yes, yes. Snoopy and his candle can be our... Scene Missing.PNG|Garfield: wut r u doin here, you homophobe rip off. kangaroo from ATN: fat cat, you're the one who graffitied my car! kenny kidna: get whoever hired him to graffiti the kangaroos car! |Court of Pasta. 250px-Farfour.jpg|i hired fat cat to graffiti the kangaroos car. Hqdefault (2).jpg|wait a minute, it's farfour! let's rape him! Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|um......... yep. but trust me, my clothes are still missing. ive been nude for 666 hours. Censor bar.png KennyKidna.jpg|take that you bastard for supporting my enemy. i steal his tv ratings. my tv channel is 10 years old. get it? ten? Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Lol. 5 min later.jpg KennyKidna.jpg|(on tv) Put on me jarmies and me old nightcap / Gotta kiss my Mum whole I'm on her lap Scene Missing.PNG|(music stope. homophobial cat puts liquid soap in kenny kidna's mouth) Th (65).jpg|Kinda I'll save you. Kid kadee.jpg|CUT! you're not supposed to appear in my movie. it has NGCs in it. Th (65).jpg|I'm gonna rape you. 20130304014711830.jpg|rape me instead! Censor bar.png KennyKidna.jpg|wait a minute, i took snoopy's clothes. i want to appear in snoopy's good night clip on MTV now to finish off this episode! Th (69).jpg|Hello. KennyKidna.jpg|r u snoopy's manager and the director of the mtv clip snoopy appears? Th (69).jpg|Yep. graffiti_RV_Art_Car.jpg|Who grafittied Joey's RV? Bpcar.jpg|it was fat cat, my evil suceedor. i work in ACT where John Howard lives. He hates Fat Cat and loves all television sydney based. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|FUCK!!!!! I'm ordering Chinese. Fat_cats_allies.jpg|Farfour: How About My Bosnian Mates' Bosnian Cuisine with a Jordanian Twist. Oh and BTW, good news: one: be my valentine, charlie brown 1998 telecast is cancelled because of the olympics. two: here's our flags. Flag_of_Jordan.svg.png|Farfour: I'm from Amman Jordan. Flag_of_Bosnia_and_Herzegovina.svg.png|and here's my mates flag. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|NO! Chinese is better and Japanese too. 250px-Farfour.jpg|btw, the olympics are in a straight area in Japan. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Corney, let's fuck. Censor bar.png Bpcar.jpg|Hello. Hqdefault (2).jpg|f*ck me Bpcar.jpg|alright. im gay since 1982